1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a memory device and a method for manufacturing a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Efforts are being made to increase the processing capabilities of electronic devices, while at the same time decrease their size. This may involve increasing the degree of integration of semiconductor memory devices. Various attempts have been made to increase the degree of integration of semiconductor memory devices. One attempt involves designing a memory device to have a vertical transistor structure.